


And Run Away From This Hell

by Angel_of_Mysteries



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Mysteries/pseuds/Angel_of_Mysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust no one, the journal had stated. Do not summon at all costs, it had warned.</p><p>At first, the young mystery solver had tried to forget about Bill Cipher - it proved to have the exact opposite effect. He had slowly succumbed to the obsession, until one fateful night when he sold his soul to the devil to finally learn all of the secrets of Gravity Falls.</p><p>And now, because of him, the world was ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Run Away From This Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, in a fit of absolute insanity and pride over my work, I made the decision to post the first BillDip fanfic I ever wrote. It came to me several (and I mean several - like, right after I started watching the show several) months ago, and one night when I was listening to Farther Away by Evanescence, this popped into my head. Compared to the gorgeous mess Entropy is, this is just a mess in comparison. I love the shit outta it, but it could admittingly probably use a bit of rewriting that I'm not going to do. It was originally posted on FFN (and mistakenly as an incomplete work). I meant to change it to complete, but people were already asking for more and I felt guilty about it and tried writing more. As of today, it's still not finished, and I'm posting it as its original oneshot. If I ever finish the second piece I'd started, I'll add it on.

_Trust no one,_ the journal had stated. _Do not summon at all costs,_ it had warned.

Dipper did trust him, to a small extent. Gideon had been the one to summon him, but it had been Dipper who had chosen not to kill him.

At first, the young mystery solver had tried to forget about him - it proved to have the exact opposite effect. He had slowly succumbed to the obsession, until one fateful night when he sold his soul to the devil to finally learn all of the secrets of Gravity Falls.

Metaphorically speaking, of course. What Dipper really did was bind their two souls together and give the demon enough power to create his own human vessel, an alternative for him having to possess others.

To say that Bill Cipher had been furious would have been an understatement. He’d known about the lent power and soul binding of course (his suggestion, actually), but what he hadn’t expected was for most of his power to be drained – enough to force him to live as a human mortal for two and a half years until he could recover it.

For the time being, he stayed and worked in the Mystery Shack. Not because Pine Tree had offered, he protested loudly to Mabel the first time she pestered him about it, but because it was the kid’s fault in the first place. Wisely, he kept their deal a secret from her.

Over time, they grudgingly became friends, and then came time for Dipper and Mabel’s return to Piedmont. Even though Bill’s soul was connected to Dipper’s, his connection to Gravity Falls came first.

The next summer the twins happily returned, and so did Dipper’s mystery hunts. Bill might have promised to tell him the secrets of Gravity Falls, but he never said that it would all be at once.

It also brought something new to the now-thirteen year old – a small amount of summer flings. He was inexperienced though, and each girl broke up with him shortly after they started going out – not just because of his lack of experience, but also because of his more than apparent crush on Wendy.

Sadly enough for him, the summer passed and the redhead still didn’t reciprocate the emotion – it was a crush that ultimately would end badly.

The mysteries and summer romances weren’t all that had made up his summer in Gravity Falls…he still had his friendship with Bill.

Where it had at first been slightly awkward when the twins had first arrived at the start of the summer, it had all changed the moment Mabel had announced that Candy and Grenda would be coming over for a sleepover.

Naturally, both boys had holed themselves up with soda (Bill’s favorite) and the Nintendo in the once-secret room that had become Bill’s. For them, summer passed and they grew closer. And as much as Dipper wanted to deny it, it also stirred up emotions concerning the dream demon.

It was the summer Dipper and Mabel turned fourteen however, that their lives changed. Mabel began a long-term serious relationship with a werewolf from a forest near Gravity Falls, and Dipper fell in love.

It had been subtle at first but like an itch, had blossomed over time. The more the dream demon seemed to return the feeling, the deeper he fell for him. Soon enough, one thing led to another and Dipper found himself spending his nights in the dream demon’s room.

And as Bill quickly taught him, pain and pleasure mixed together better than he could have ever imagined. That summer, he spent less time on the few mysteries left in Gravity Falls and more of it with his (boy)friend, much to Mabel’s delight.

It passed quicker than he wanted to admit, and their goodbye had been a tearful one on his part. Bill had smiled sadly and said that he would never forget him. Later, Dipper brushed the words aside as something said in the heat of the moment.

It seemed to be too good to last though, because when the twins returned to Gravity Falls the next summer, Bill was gone. Grunkle Stan warned him not to try to find the demon and heartbroken, he obeyed.

And now, because of him, the world was ending.

 

 

 

Everyone he cared about was dead, all gone in the first wave of what he knew had to be Bill’s handiwork. Grunkle Stan. Soos. Wendy….and Mabel. He was the sole survivor in Gravity Falls….except for the dream demon.

Bill was alive, he rationalized as he paced around the demon’s old room in the Shack. He had to be, because their bond beat inside of him like a pulse. Mind made up, he set out into the woods where Bill had been summoned all those years ago by Gideon.

“I know you’re there!” he shouted out. The wind picked up in response, pleading for him to return to safety. “Don’t ignore me Bill Cipher!”

And suddenly enough, the demon was _there_ and Dipper was torn between being angry and running into the demon’s arms and kissing him.

“Did you miss me?” Bill asked teasingly with an infuriating grin, sending his mind back to a memory of when he was twelve. It was enough to make him falter, and tears pooled in his eyes.

“Why?” he asked in a broken whisper.

Bill took a few steps toward him, gently laying a hand on the teen’s cheek. He kissed him then, stealing his breath away.  It was toxic, and Dipper found himself giving up, giving in to the demon’s persistent touch.  Bill’s fingernails dug into Dipper’s skin as he pulled him closer and nibbled on the teen’s lip.  Dipper parted his lips to allow the dream demon in, and the kiss intensified.

“You shouldn't be here,” Bill rasped when they finally had to pull away from one another. Dipper nodded then, knowing that his question was being avoided.

“I won’t answer it either,” Bill replied. In a split second, the caring man he loved was gone, replaced with who he’d been before. “You’ve come here to die, Pine Tree.”

Dipper knew that he was telling the truth, knew by the way his body had suddenly grown cold and his oxygen mostly cut off.

“Bill-“ he bit out, sinking to his knees as the demon took a few steps back. “D-don’t…” He could still see him, but felt nothing when he reached out to touch him.

He thought that he may have heard an apology, but he wasn’t so sure. It was like he was going deaf – deaf, and blind, and numb to everything. “D-don’t leave me here….by myself.”

“I’m not going anywhere Pine Tree,” the demon’s reply was quiet, but it was _there._

“I can’t breathe…” he choked, falling to his hands.

“It’ll be over soon,” Bill told him in an oddly soothing tone.

“Bill…” he breathed out, surrendering his final breath to the man he loved.

Everything faded to black.


End file.
